Confieso que
by Cam-tz
Summary: [Oneshot]Harry se percata de muchas cosas, entre ellas graves errores. Necesita hacerle esa noche a Hermione su confesión porque puede ser la última. ¿Llegará Harry Potter a tiempo para salvar su corazón?[H&Hr]


**Confieso que...**

Tropezaste Hermione Granger. Quizás por primera vez en tu vida has tenido una tan dura caída y te has desmoronado. Muchos pensaban que tenías un espíritu fuerte, que aguantaría cualquier cosa, pero nos equivocamos. La gente olvida que hasta los grandes, las mentes brillantes, los corazones más valerosos son probablemente los más vulnerables ante este tipo de situaciones.

Eres única y lo sabes, solamente que eres demasiado humilde y perfecta para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Mujeres hay muchas, brujas un poco menos, alguien como tú, ninguna. Sin embargo, nadie puede verlo y me hace sentirlo mucho. Por ti sobre todo, porque yo sé lo que sientes a causa de todo esto. Tienes la impresión de que eres invisible, que siempre lo serás porque no naciste en este mundo para brillar. El mundo no reconoce tus logros, menos la niña y adolescente que fuiste ni la casi mujer completamente adulta que eres, y eso te duele pero por sobre todo te frustra. Y esa frustración, ha provocado que pierdas a la larga la confianza en ti misma, te ha ido destruyendo poco a poco. Pero nadie, nuevamente, lo ha notado. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque desde que te conozco que has encandilado mi vida, me has abierto los ojos, me has acompañado, entregado tu amistad y compañía pero por sobre todo ayudado. Al principio, ser la única persona que lo notara y valorara, me hizo sentir enormemente feliz pero luego, cuando tu luz comenzó a apagarse lenta y dolorosamente, me di cuenta de mi error pero no podía repararlo. Me sentía la persona más sucia y egoísta, por querer guardarte sólo para mí. Sin embargo, Hermione, nunca me has dado la espalda.

Lo más triste de esta historia es que estás, ahora; llorando, sola, en un bar muggle de mala muerte. Quien diría que llegarías a tener, como única compañía, a una aún mas deprimente botella de ron a tu lado. Me pregunto qué sabor tendría aquel licor, mezclado con las finas y delicadas pequeñas gotitas saladas, provenientes de las entrañas de tu dolor.

Lo que me produce más asco, es que he estado todo este tiempo echándole la culpa al resto. Incluso habría sido capaz en su minuto de echarle la culpa al difunto Dumbledore o a tus padres; Luna, por pasar demasiado tiempo con Ron. Pero es solo esta noche, precisamente esta noche, que soy capaz de admitir que la mayoría de la culpa la tengo yo. Sí, yo y me estúpida ceguera heroica, sobre protectora y todas las virtudes que tu ves en mí pero que ahora me atormentan al verse convertidas en defectos. Aquellos que me alejaban más y más de ti y del gran yo que a ti te gustaba.

Y es esta noche, una de las pocas que no te he tenido a mi lado, que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de perder y me da mucho miedo. Nunca pensé que volvería a tener miedo luego de que Voldemort fue derrotado pero como ya hemos comprobado, lo seres humanos, especialmente yo, nos equivocamos fácilmente.

¿Serás alguna vez capaz de perdonarme?

Es irónico pensar que creía que tomando esta decisión, sólo yo sufriría las repercusiones de mis actos. Me aferré a la idea de lo que estaba haciendo era para el bien común, de todos, especialmente de los Weasleys, que lo han dado todo por mi. ¡Sin embargo tú también lo has dado todo por mí! Y heme aquí, frente a esta luna, y no la de hace tres días, percatándome cuanto daño te estoy causando.

¿Qué viste tú en mí?

En cambio yo lo veía todo, siempre lo vi pero no lograba admitir, menos decir. Ahora, luego de años de maduración, puedo comprenderlo. Pero tú, siendo una adolescente, una de las cosas que claramente sabías, era esto. Esto demuestra la joya que eres, mi diamante, el que pensamos nunca se partiría. Yo lo hice, te destrocé, no a propósito, eso nunca. Y eso es lo que me está matando. Provoqué, inconcientemente, lo que nunca me habría creído capaz de provocar en ti. No sé por qué sigues persiguiendo este sentimiento, quizás lo guardaste por tanto tiempo, tú sola, que ahora no lo puedes ahuyentar. Eres una caja de sorpresas, Hermione. Guardar, como pequeños tesoros, este arco iris de sensaciones y sentimientos, del rojo al gris. Nadie nunca había hecho eso por mí.

Es por eso que me siento insignificante. Si logré alguna vez, ser esa cajita para ti, nunca me di cuenta hasta esta noche y eso me hace una persona indigna de lo que me quieres regalar. ¡Créeme que si no hubiera hecho todas esas promesas te devolvería tu regalo! Ya que no solo te lo mereces, porque también es recíproco. Sí Hermione, yo, el mago bufón más grande, te ama y te adora. El que antes tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo que ha sido remplazada por una muy distinta: la de quererte y hacerte sufrir. Sí, yo, Harry Potter. El hombre que está tratando de convencerse de que está perdiendo el tiempo al hacer esta confesión escuchada por su corazón. El hombre que ya se convenció que esta confesión tiene que ser escuchada de mi boca por Hermione Jane Granger para salvar su corazón.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He tropezado, al venir a caer a este bar muggle de mala muerte. Aunque no parece lo más terrible ya que antes de tropezarme, ya me había caído. Caí dentro de un agujero negro llamado Harry Potter, de eso hace ya mucho tiempo y no he podido salir de ahí desde entonces. Es triste escuchar a mi cerebro decirme que he desperdiciado todos estos años, esperando lo imposible. Es hermoso escuchar a mi corazón, latir fuerte, diciendo que estos años a su lado, como mejor amiga, han sido los mejores de mi vida. A pesar de que no puedo decir qué bando ganó, la batalla me desgastó bastante y el final de esta historia acaba de lanzarme la última embestida. No importa del lado que lo vieran, de todos modos iba a perder y no quise aceptar que era el inicio de una campaña fallida, desde el principio. Por lo que heme aquí, precisamente esta noche, completamente derrotada y vulnerable. ¿La prueba? Esta botella de ron.

¿Por qué no tengo compañía?

Sin notarlo, me fui aislando a causa del dolor que se apoderaba de mí y que me estaba envenenando por completo, lo podía sentir, fresco en mi interior. Sí alguien tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos era yo, no el resto. Ni mis amigos, ni mi familia, menos Harry que al menos tenía la gran oportunidad de comenzar a ser tranquilamente feliz. Sin Voldemort, sin presiones, sin problemas, sin…mí. Porque soy una carga para él, mas ahora que Ron le dijo. ¿Por qué se lo confesó? Supongo que Ron tenía buenas intenciones, igual de iluso que yo el pobrecito, pensó que quizás descubriera que Harry también…

Pero él…, no, es sólo…no es posible.

Suspiro, golpeo ligeramente mi cabeza contra la mesa de la sucia madera para alejar estas ideas y alargo mi mano para llevarme el vaso que me quemará por dentro hasta dejar sólo cenizas de este sentimiento. Sí Harry, yo, la bruja más débil, que te ama y adora. La que nunca supo romper las reglas y siempre jugó limpio, incluso en el amor. Sí, yo, Hermione Granger. La mujer que está tratando de convencerse de que está perdiendo el tiempo al seguirte amando. La mujer que se convenció de no querer abrir los ojos para no mirar al hombre que se acaba de sentar a su lado porque tiene miedo de que su mirada sea de un inconfundible color esmeralda.

-¿Herms?-Me preguntas con cautela.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Harry, no deberías estar aquí. Deberías estar pensando en mañana, arreglando los últimos detalles, acompañándola, descansando, pensando en tu futuro.-Le respondo cansada pero con infinito cariño.

-Ya no vale la pena.-Me dices.

-¿Por qué no¿Qué pasó?-Interrogo alarmada.

Me dedicas una enorme sonrisa, una de esas que me calman enseguida pero esta vez no comprendo su significado porque simplemente ya no quiero pensar, nunca más.

-Ella ya lo sabe, hablé con ella.-Tus palabras suenan tan sencillas, tan inverosímiles.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que todo esto no es correcto, que he estado equivocado todo este tiempo y que es precisamente esta noche, quizás la más errónea pero la ideal, para que una vez más me abras los ojos.-Terminas, mirándome intensamente, como pensé que nunca más volverías a mirarme después de esta noche.

Abro mis orbes color miel desmesuradamente, he comenzado a pensar nuevamente, inconcientemente.

-¿A qué juegas, Harry?

-A la realidad, aceptar la verdad y olvidarnos del resto. Sus pensamientos, sus dichos, sus creencias, sus caprichos, todo. Sólo tú y yo. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Suspiro y vuelvo a negar confusa.

-¡Ay Harry! Me encantaría pero…-Me interrumpes, inesperadamente. Mis pensamientos se desconectan pero una llama se alumbra en mi interior. Sin embargo, no es el ron, es algo que no se le podría jamás comparar. No está reduciendo a cenizas este sentimiento, lo está avivando y en cambio, está quemando todo mi dolor y ahuyentando mi veneno. Y esa, Harry Potter, es la primera jugada de nuestra realidad, que tú has ejecutado y tiene un hermoso nombre. Se llama beso. Es tu regalo, mi regalo, es recíproco. Confieso que había perdido las esperanzas de que llegara pero lo hizo y tienes razón, me demuestra que esto es lo correcto y que no me había equivocado al escogerte a ti. Porque eres único, eres demasiado humilde y perfecto para notarlo. Por eso eres el hombre con el que quiero estar, para toda la vida.

-Confieso, que lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Que he sido un idiota todo este tiempo, que te he hecho llorar y sufrir más que nunca pero por sobre todo no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir jamás, porque te quiero recuperar, diamante, para que compartamos esta caja llena de sorpresas.-Agregas para justificarte y hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo- ¿Cómo puedo reparar todos mi errores, repararlo todo?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿Te quedarás a mi lado?-Preguntas nerviosa y dubitativa, te conozco y puedo percibirlo a la perfección.

-Estas y todas las noches que nuestra realidad quiera.-Respondo sin vacilar por ni un solo segundo, nunca más lo haré, no mientras este sentimiento sea recíproco.

-Entonces, confieso que ya lo has reparado todo.-Concluyes devolviéndome nuestro regalo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! aqui me tienen de vuelta, inesperadamente, con este oneshot que acaba de salir de mi inspiración, igualmente inesperado. Espero les haya gustado, para mi, expresa todo lo que tiene que expresar y refleja todo lo que tiene que reflejar. Le dedico este fic a todas las personas que creen es esta pareja, a todos lo que leen mis fics y especialmente a **hhrldg.Black** que le gustan mucho mis historias, las sigue todas y espero que haya adorado especialmente esta. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, cualquier consulta, sugerencia, pregunta, lo que sea ustedes ya saben. Me dejan un review??

Besos,

Cam-tz

P.D: a los que esperan la actualizacion de "En los zapatos del enemigo" mis disculpas, ya viene, he tenido un par de problemas.


End file.
